


Until My Dying Day

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic removed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until My Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/gifts).



> Very minimal editing went into this, because I couldn't stop crying long enough. 
> 
> This is the same 'verse as "Bathtime" and any other connected works I may post, but it is NOT a canonical end to that story. This is just what happens when I listen to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack while thinking about my silly AUs.

So sorry to everyone who enjoyed this fic! This AU has actually become it's own original work, and at this point I'm not sure if I'm going to have the AU fics publically available again.


End file.
